The Ruby's Adventure
by D is for Dream
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE RUBY OF THE SEAS PART 1 GO AND READ IT. Maria is back again and this time she has decided to find out more about her family. At this adventure she decides to go alone. Will she succeed in her quest? What will happen when she returns? Was it all worth it in the end or was't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys this is the second part of The Ruby of the Seas series. If haven't read the first one you will get very confused so I advise you to go and read that first.**

 **So for you that have read the first one this is a new adventure for Maria. It does not follow the movie all the time but it will have parts of it in it. Also there will be some characters from the movies accompanying her. In this story she will be learning more about her family.**

 **If you have any questions any time through the story please message me or review and I'll try to answer your question.**

 **I do not own Pirate sof the Caribbean only my oc Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Maria's POV

Jack, the crew and I have been the past few months trying to get away from Norrington. We finally lost him in a hurricane in Tripoly. We were now at Tortuga 'resting' as Jack called it.

We have been a week only in Tortuga and everybody seems to call me Jacks lass". They know that me and Jack are intimate. He doesn't like saying that we are together. But that doesn't bother me because I knew what I was getting into with Jack, the only time he showed me his true feelings towards me was when we were alone. He wasn't much of a 'feelings person'.

I'm in our cabin at the moment. Jacks out drinking with the crew. I've just finished writing a letter to him. You see as much as I have enjoyed Jacks company and this life there is a part of me that wants to go and find more about my family. Is there anyone alive? How was my father? Who is my mother? I might get some flashbacks here and there but they weren't much help. If you're wondering why I'm not going with Jack that's simple. He would not let me go. He would always say that they are more important things to do. I had to do this on my own.

I got my stuff and put the letter next to a bottle of rum. This was it. I sneaked off of the Pearl because of the person that had stayed behind to watch the Pearl would stop me or go and get Jack. I walked carefully so nobody would recognise me. I slipped into an alley so I can walk away from the Pearl out of sight. As I was walking I bumped into someone. They grabbed my wrist as I tried to continue walking. I tried to leave.

"Aren't ye Jackies lass?" he asked me. Irritated from being called that all week I turned around and without thinking answered him.

"Yes I am. And I have a name. It's Maria. Learn to use it." I looked at the man and for a second I froze. He looked exactly like Jack but then in the dim lighting of the alley I realised that he was older than him. _Who is he?_ I wondered.

"I'm Jackies father and Keeper of the Code. Captain Teague." had I said that out loud? He let go of my wrist and put his hand out for me to shake it. I shacked it and introduced my self.

"Maria Gerakari, nice to meet you." he shacked my hand and looked at me weirdly. Shit I had all my stuff with me. Why had I just introduced my self to Jacks father ? Now he's going to tell Jack.

"Nice to meet you too Maria, would to come with me and I buy ye some rum?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, no thanks I-I'm fine. I'll just go now. Bye." I went to leave and he chuckled. I froze I turned around.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well it seems to me that ye're trying to leave me Jackie. What has he done this time? I mean sure pirates aren't meant to have relationships which last longer than a night but it happens. Actually it so rare that when it does happen to pirates they usually are not that stupid to ruin it. But knowing my Jackie he probably doesn't even know what he has done. So what is it?" I suddenly felt bad for leaving Jack. By what Captain Teague just said I realised that it's hard for pirates to find love. Jack might not admit it but I know that he is in love with me. But then I will come back to him. I hope. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not Jacks fault. I'll take your offer for rum but I'd prefer it to be on your ship. Please." I said to him. He looked hesitant and confused at the start but then he nodded and took me to his ship.

We arrived in front of a ship, the Misty Lady. It wasn't as beautiful as the Pearl but it was really nice. He took me to his cabin and went and got some rum from his desk. Seemed like he always kept rum in his cabin, just like Jack. I laughed at how much they were like each other. Jack never told me about his father probably because he didn't like him. I don't think they have realised how much like each other they are. I sat down in a chair and Captain Teague sat in an other. I decided to just tell him and get it over with so I sat and told him everything that I was planing to do and the reason that I was leaving Jack.

"Please don't tell Jack. I beg you." he chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry lass I won't tell him. I've actually decided to help ye. Don't want ye going in any random ship not knowing what will happen to ye. I mean from what ye just told me ye're planning to go back to my Jackie. So I'll help ye if ye want to that is." I was shocked.

"No you don't have to take me all the way to the Mediterranean. I mean I don't even know if I'll even find out anything. I can take care of my self."

"Who said that I was taking ye all the way to the Mediterranean luv. I just said I was going to help ye. I'm going to take ye to a friend of mine that is going there. He so happens to be in Port Antonio these days. Ye're lucky that he owes me a favour or two. We'll be leaving tomorrow so why don't ye go and rest. I'll take the other cabin tonight. Ye can take this one but just for tonight don't think just because ye're Jackies lass that I'll be giving me cabin to ye. So don't get used to it." he said and then left me. I sighed he was actually more stubborn than Jack. Knowing that he wasn't going to give up I decided to go asleep. I left my stuff next to the bed and went in it and fell asleep both relieved that I had found a safe way to get there and I also felt guilty and sad for leaving Jack.

* * *

 **So this is it don't forget if you have any questions just ask me by messaging me or by leaving a review and I will answer you. Also don't forget to leave a review and telling me what you think of my story. What do you think of her meeting Teague? Who do you think will be his friend at Port Antonio?**

 **-D is for Dream**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again. So Maria is not with Jack and the crew any more. As I said in the previous chapter she will go on her own adventure. If you ever have any questions on the story PM me or review and I will answer you. Also in a few days Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales is out. I'm so excited. I have been waiting awhile.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Maria's POV

Captain Teague and I were on our way to Port Antonio. Only a few hours had past and I alredy missed Jack. But I had to do this. All this time I felt like something was missing. Even though I had a bad feeling about this I would just ignore this. I had Jacks father and I don't believe he wouldn't make sure that that friend of his wouldn't look after me.

I sat now looking at the sea. I had just put my stuff in the cabin Teague had showed me. He insisted I called him Teague because he says 'one day I will become family' he was so sure that Jack was going to forgive me. I on the other hand wasn't so sure that he would forgive me. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts from my name being called. I looked next to me and saw that Teague was there trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said and Teague nodded

"Thinking about Jackie again?" I nodded this time and he sighed. "Do ye want to learn about the Brethern Court?" I looked at him puzzled

"What is the Brethen Court?" I asked him and he chuckled.

We had sat there for hours talking. Teague had explained to me what the Brethern Court is and he had also told me all about the Pirate Lords. He used to be Pirate lord of Madagascar also Jack was Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Apparently the friend he was talking about was Captain Chevalle ,another Pirate Lord, the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean. Captain Chevalle had come to the Caribbean in search of something that he refused to tell anyone even his crew. That was actually quite understandable been as Jack had told Barbossa where the treasure was and he ended up marooned. I was thinking about Jack again. I had to stop doing that.

Teague then left because he had to go and sit at the helm a while. It was boring being the only woman on the ship. I had nothing to do and no one to talk to. I was yet again alone. Went to my cabin and got out the only book that I had took with me and started reading it. I really wanted to ask Teague for any childhood stories of Jack but that would have to wait for our next conversation. Teague always tried to make sure that he spent time with me.

* * *

That night we sat in Teagues cabin eating our food. We had decided not to eat with the crew that night. He sat there and finally asked me.

"Is that the Gerakari ring ?" he said pointing at my ring.

"Yes, I always had it after, after the shipwreck with my father. I never knew my real name only Maria. It was actually Jack that helped me find out who I was. He had told me that this was the Gerakari ring. He also had told me that it had magical powers that only the Gerakaris knew about and could control. I don't know how to use them so don't ask. Do you have any childhood stories of Jack? Preferably funny and humiliating?" I asked him hoping that he could tell me any stories before we got to Port Antonio tomorrow. Even though I missed Jack I wanted some stories to tease him about when I went back to him. I was not going to let that chance up.

" Well I'll tell ye one that I remember really well. We were at Shipwreck cove and he was insisting his imaginary friend James. Don't tell 'im I that I told ye about James. Anyway he kept on insisting that he was a big boy and that he could go to the town at Shipwreck cove all on his own. His mother disagreed but I had convinced her to let him go. I told her that I would be following him without him knowing it. He was thrilled and he happily went to the town to go and get something that his mother had wanted. The town was full of drunk pirates. He had never seen drunk pirates till then I had never let him see me drunk because he was still young and I didn't want him to know that life yet. So he went down and he was really calm when he saw all the stuff going on around him. He wanted to be brave. Then one of me friends which I had asked to had went up to him to speak to him. He was terrified so much he had screamed like a little girl. Ye should have see his face lass. He rarely got scarred, but that had scarred him. I bet he has forgotten about that been as he's a pirate and that means getting drunk on a regular basis." I laughed as I imagined a Jack yelling like a girl. I wonder if that was why he didn't like me going out a lot when we were at Tortuga. He that he was a big boy, you see at the time he was 7 and also the only child there. Unless you count knew how drunks were been as he grew up in that environment. I pushed that thought away. I laughed once more and decided to go back to my cabin.

" I'm tired now. I'll go back to my cabin. Goodnight." I said to him and went back to my cabin.

* * *

 _2 days later_

Today was the day that we were going to arrive. The journey had took longer because Misty Lady was slower than the Pearl or the Interceptor. It was quite an old ship. I would never say that in front of Teague because he was just like Jack, proud of his ship and let no one talk bad about it. I left the cabin that I was using and saw that we had already arrived. Teague had spotted me and walked up to me.

"We're here. We'll wait till later on to go and find Chevalle, it'll be useless to go now. He's probably still asleep. So do whatever ye want but make sure that ye return to the ship so we can go later on to find him." he said and he left the ship. Wow, I was allowed to go into town on my own. No one following me or coming with me. I went took some of my money and decided that I was going to go and buy a new book. I had read the book that I had loads of times and I needed a new one.

* * *

 **So that was this chapter. Tell me your opinions on the childhood story of Jack. It was really difficult to write because I didn't want to go too far from Jacks character. What did you think of the bonding between Teague and Maria. Review and tell me.**

 **-D is for Dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys did you go and see Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell no Tales? I did and I really liked it. Review and tell me your opinion of the movie. Anyway I'm reminding you that if you have any questions just review or PM me and I will try and answer.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3

Marias POV

After I bought a new book I returned at the Misty Lady like Teague had told me to do. I arrived and saw that Teague was there waiting for me already. I said hello to Teague and ran to go and put the book with my stuff. I left the cabin that I had and went back to Teague.

"Ready ?" Teague asked me I nodded and we started our search for Chevalle. We searced the first tavern but we didn't find him. Teague then took me to another tavern. We entered and Teague spotted him. I looked around and saw that Teague was looking at a table with a man that had a big dirty blonde wig, he had a black moustache and goaty. He wore dirty aristocratic clothes. He also wore make up. He was laughing. We approached him and he turned around and instantly recognised Teague.

"Ooooo Captain Teague, how are you?" he asked Teague but Teague just ignored him and sat down. He pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit down. Chevalle then seemed to notice me.

"Captain Teague don't you think she is a little too young for you?" he asked jokingly. Teague then gave him a glare and he looked a bit scared of Teague but I ignored that.

"She is not mine Chevalle, she is me sons." he said and Chevalle looked at me and then nodded.

"Why isn't Jack here then?" we didn't answer so he just passed that question.

"Ok, what do you want my friend?" he asked Teague and Teague took his rum and drank it.

"I want ye to take the lass to the Mediterranean, help her and also look after her." he nodded

"OK I will help you Miss?"

"Gerakari" he chocked on the rum that he had stole from the table next to us full of drunk pirates, probably his crew. He was shocked to say the least. He didn't talk for a bit and he just looked at me blankly. After a bit he decided to talk to me.

"Gerakari? As in the daughter of Giannis Gerakari and granddaughter of Limberaki Gerakari?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes did you know my father?"

"Oui I did. I also know your grandfather and even your brother." _Wait what?! My Brother? I had, have a brother?_

"My brother?" I asked him and he nodded confused.

"Oui your brother Stavros Gerakari. Didn't you know you have a brother?" I shook my head with m mouth open I was still shocked. Another man walked up and sat at the table and from what I could understand from the little thinking I could hear was that he was his first mate. Nobody talked so Teague got up and I followed. We said goodnight and left. The walk back to the ship was also quiet.

* * *

The next morning Teague came into the cabin that I was using and woke me up. I shook me and I just ignored him I wanted to sleep more. He started to tell me to wake up and making threats that he would through water at me. I had fell asleep late last night because I was thinking of how my brother would look like. If he was younger or older than me and stuff like that. I continued to ignore him.

"Ok if yoou don't get up and get ready we won't be going to Chevalle. He's leaving in a few hours. He sent someone to come and tell me to take you there." I got up and started getting my stuff ready. He chuckled and left mumbling and shacking his head.

I went outside and saw Teague there waiting for me with a familiar man. The man from last night, Chevalles first mate. Apparently he was going to take us to Chevalles ship the Fancy. _Weird name for a ship._ I thought but decided not to ask been as pirates were so touchy with their ships.

After a bit of walking we arrived. We went on board and there was Chevalle waiting for us.

"Aaa Miss Gerakari how nice of you to finally honer us with your presence."

"Call me Maria please." I said and his first mate gasped. Chevalle turned towards him and introduced us

"Maria this is my first mate Antonio, Antonio this is Maria Gerakari we will be taking her with us back to the Mediterranean so she can find her brother Stavros. You know your friend Stavros." Antonio nodded still shocked and left to help get the ship ready to leave. Teague nodded at Chevalle, hugged me and wished me a good journey and then he left. Chevalle showed me to the cabin that I was going to be using. Apparently it was next to Antonio's cabin. I entered it and saw that it was quite small but who was I to complain. I exited and saw that we had started.

Once we had left the port I decided to go and talk to Antonio. I found him talking to a crew member. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. He shooed away the crew member and said hello to me.

"Let me introduce myself on my own Maria Gerakari." I said and he nodded at me.

"Well let me introduce myself as well my name is Αντώνη" he said with a thick greek accent. I knew that because loads of greek sailors that had left Greece because of the Ottoman Empire had went to work at ships that travelled and that brought the spices. I had talked greek with them when I was young. It was a connection to my roots but when I turned sixteen the Governor had stopped allowing me to go there. I could still speak greek but it would take me a while to remember.

"Sorry but are you by any chance greek?" I asked him and he started laughing

"Δε με θυμάσε Μαρία; Έλα τώρα μαζί δεν παίζαμε όταν ήμασταν παιδιά." I understood what he said and I shook my head.

"Όχι δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα." I said to him and he looked confused.

" I can't remember anything from my past and if your wondering how I know greek that is because that was the only language I talked when they found me. I then kept talking with greek sailors so that I don't forget it completely been as it was a part of my past." he nodded.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" he asked me and I nodded

"Yes I would like that very much."

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Maria has a brother. Also I will start writing greek in the chapters. The translations will be here.**

 **Δε με θυμάσε Μαρία; Έλα τώρα μαζί δεν παίζαμε όταν ήμασταν παιδιά = Don't you remember me Maria? Come on we used to play together as children.**

 **Όχι δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα= No I can't remember anything.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **\- D is for Dreams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. If you have any questions PM me or review. I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be really short. I am currently writing exams so I am busy reading for them. Next week I would have finished them and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Marias POV

It wasn't much of a tour, we were just walking around the deck. We didn't do anything else but just walk and talk. We would some times talk Greek but we would have to stop because I wasn't used to talking so much Greek. It had been a while.

We were still talking when I decided to find out more about his past and how come he knew my brother and in general if he knew my family. "So if your from Greece how come you are on Chevalle's ship?" he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Yes, well you see I started with greek ships. I wanted to grow up and become like your father. He was a good man even though he was a pirate. You see I was an orphan and society had taught me that pirates were heartless beings that only wanted to kill and have treasure and of course drink. Then I met you and your brother. We became best friends and it was then that I met your father. I fell in love with that life. I really wanted to work with your brother but... something happened and I left. I became my own person and now I am the first mate of one of the Pirate Lords.2 he said and we were now looking out at the sea. He had that look in his eyes. The one that Jack and every other pirate that I knew had when they looked at the sea. His look was full of excitement and wonder, love and admiration. I wondered if I also had that look in my eyes. He looked at me and said

"Your turn now. Tell me how you knew you were a Gerakari?" I sighed. I took the ring off of my finger and looked at it.

"We will have to start from the beginning then. I'm warning you. It's a long story." I told him been as we had been walking for a while.

"I don't mind. We have all night. If I have to go back to work I will go and we will continue this conversation another time. I will not give up." he said smirking. _He was very stubborn. I was also very stubborn I wonder if that was a greek trait._

We sat there for a while and I told him the whole story. From when I was rescued by the Swanns all the way until when I left Port Royal. "... I then left Port Royal with Jack. He took me away from that life, from that-that prison." I said and Αντώνη looked at me.

"You really love him don't you." he said and I looked down and nodded. He then did something that I never expected him to do. He ….

* * *

 **Ok cliffhanger. What do you think happened? Review and tell me.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again so as I promised this chapter will be longer than the last one. If you have any questions PM me or review. The translations if needed will be at the bottom.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Marias POV

 _"You really love him don't you." he said and I looked down and nodded. He then did something that I never expected him to do. He …._

He stood up and left saying

"I have to go, I just need to process this, all this information."

He said and left. I had expected him to be overwhelmed but I didn't expect him to just leave me after all the stuff I had told him. But what can I say. If I were him I would have probably done the same thing as well.

I looked out at the sea once more and I went back inside my cabin to unpack my stuff at last. I took out the two books that I had, a gun that Jack had bought me and some coal that I had stole from somewhere so I can draw with. I looked around to see if there was any pieces of paper or parchment that I could use to sketch on. I couldn't find any so I have to remember to ask Chevalle if there was anything that I could sketch on.

I left my cabin. I looked around so I can find Antoni and maybe talk to him but I couldn't find him anywhere. I then decided to look for Chevalle. I quickly spotted him by the helm. I walked up to him.

"Chevalle?" he turned to look at me and then turned his gaze back to the sea and the ship.

"Oui?" he said.

"I was wondering when are we going to arrive?"

"In about a week, the most two." he said and I went to leave him and remembered the question that I had to ask him.

"Ohh and Chevalle is there anything that I can use to sketch on?" he turned to look at me confused.

"Oui in my cabin I will give it to you tomorrow." I thanked him and left him. Maybe this week would be less boring. It was quite late and the crew had started going towards the galley. I was quite hungry, I hadn't ate for a while, so I went and followed the rest of the crew to go and eat.

* * *

A really boring week had just passed. Antoni barely spoke to me and I had ran out of paper. I had read my books loads of times and the crew wouldn't let me help saying that the captain had ordered them not to let me work because 'I was a woman and he was brought up as a gentleman' he says. _I could help I wasn't made out of glass, ughhh why did he have to treat me like that? I hoped that Antoni would understand and help me but noooo he just went and agreed. Did I forget to say that Antoni still hadn't properly talked to, ok he would say good morning and goodnight but that frustrated me even more._

Anyway. We had arrived at a port in Spain. We would continue our journey tomorrow today we were going to rest. I was left to go alone in town. I decided to go to a tavern and drink some rum. I entered and sat at the bar. Two men sat next to me. They had ignored my presence and were talking. They were talking in english. I listened in to their conversation.

"Did ye hear that Jack Sparrows lass left him. She was with him and then poof she disappeared. Apparently he's really angry." wow either news travelled fast or they had returned from the Caribbean and specifically Tortuga.

"Aye. I never thought that Jack Sparrow would ever find a lass after his reputations. And he actually found one that did exactly what he did to every woman he went with." I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just blurted it out.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." I said and immediately regretted it. I chugged down my rum and ran outside as I heard them shouting back at me. I was stupid enough to say that. Now they know that I am, was Jacks 'lass'. They knew! I just kept running until I got to the ship. I ran up the gangplank, along the deck and straight to my cabin.

Antoni POV

I had stayed back at the ship and sat on the deck. I didn't want to go to the tavern with everyone else. I wanted to stay and sort out everything. I couldn't ignore Maria any more. I mean she used to be my best friend, she still my best friend. I just couldn't believe she went and had a relationship with one of the most famous womanisers in the pirate world, Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly I heard someone running up the gangplank. I turned around and saw Maria running to her cabin. She was crying. I didn't know what to do. I finally decided to go and comfort her. I went to her cabin. I knocked her door and I her crying had stopped. I could hear her walking and unlocking the door. She poked her head out the door and she looked surprised to see me.

"can I come in?" I asked her and she nodded and let me in. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She was at her bed crying. I walked over to her and took her in my arms. She hugged me and started sobbing.

"Shhh, έλα τώρα, ήρεμησε. εγώ είμαι εδώ. Πες μου τι έγινε." I said to her when she finally calmed down.

"I went to a tavern to have some rum and there there were two men that were talking about me and Jack saying that he was angry. And at some point they compared me to his past self." she said and now I understood why she was sad. "Am I really that bad Antoni?" she asked me as I was playing with her hair.

"No you aren't anything like him." I said. After a bit I realised that she had fallen asleep. I went outside and gazed at the moons reflection in the water. Jack had already stolen someone important from my life, he wasn't going to steal her as well. I was not going to let him ruin my friendship with Maria just like he had ruined my relationship with, with my ex fiancée. I was not going to let him treat Maria like he treated my Θεοδώρα.

* * *

 **So what had Jack done to Θεοδώρα? Will we ever find out? More important will Maria find out or will Antoni keep it for himself?**

 **έλα τώρα, ήρεμησε. εγώ είμαι εδώ. Πες μου τι έγινε= come on now, calm down. I'm here. Tell me what happened.**

 **Θεοδώρα= Greek name pronounced Theodora. It means Gods present.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry that I haven't updated but I went on a small holiday and there I found out that there was no Wi-Fi there. So...**

 **Translations will be at the bottom. Do not hesitate to ask me any questions by reviewing or PM-ing me.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Marias POV

After a few days we had nearly arrived at our destination. In about two or three days we would arrive at Italy where apparently my brother normally hanged out. My brother liked going mainly at the Ionian sea that was between Greece and Italy.

I was with Antoni at the helm when someone from the crows nest shouted "Ship! Pirates!" I turned quickly and looked to see if I could see it. Chevalle came out of his cabin and grabbed his spyglass and looked in the distance. I was confused now because Antoni had tensed up next to me. Chevalle turned around scared and looked at Antoni and nodded. I felt like I had missed something here. Suddenly Antoni grabbed me by my arm and turned me to look towards me.

"Go and get your weapons. Stay close to me and whatever you do, do not reveal yourself. At least not yet." he said and I ran to go and get my sword and gun. I went next to Antoni. He was talking with Chevalle. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"I don't think we should tell him yet about Maria. We will try and negotiate with him, I mean reason with him. You know what I want to say. After that I do believe that our debt will be... gone." in the middle of what Antoni ,Chevalle had noticed me and was looking at me shocked. After Antoni had finished talking he turned around and saw me.

"How much did you hear?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"That's all I ever was to you? Leverage? I actually believed you Antoni. And you. How could you betray Teague like that? Or was he in it as well? Huh?" he shook his head. Antoni then decided to explain things.

"Teague had nothing to do with this. Look that pirate ship, it belongs to Stavro Gerakari, your brother. We owe him a bit, well more than a bit, of money. We thought that maybe if we brought you to him that he might _forget_ about our little debt to him." I was shocked but I had no time to even respond when suddenly I heard fighting. I turned to see Chevalles crew fighting with my brothers. I ran straight away and started fighting ignoring what Antoni said about staying close to him.

I was fighting with someone when he suddenly stopped and looked at me grinning. Someone grabbed me from behind and put something cold and metallic, a gun at my head.

"Stop or I'll shoot her." he said in a very deep, greek accent. Everybody from Chevalles crew stopped fighting knowing that he meant me. My brothers crew caught them. The man still hadn't let go of me. Antoni got out of the grip of the man that was holding him. I heard the pistol being cocked. I froze as did Antoni. The man that was holding me laughed.

"Δεν θέλεις να το κάνεις αυτό Σταύρο, πίστεψέ με, δεν θες." I was confused as to why he was telling him that. Then I realised that he had said Stavro. Was this man my brother or was he another Stavro?

"Γιατί δεν θέλω Αντώνη ;" I looked at Antoni, silently asking him if it was true, if he was my brother. He nodded as if he knew what I was asking him. I took a deep breath and said

"Because I'm your... sister" I said and he turned me around roughly

"She died years ago, your lying." he was really angry and he got ready to shoot when suddenly Antoni shouted.

"Κοίτα το δαχτυλίδι! ΚΟΙΤΑ ΤΟ! Αν δεν την πιστεύεις τότε κοίτα το δαχτυλίδι της. Αυτό είναι!" I showed him my ring and he looked at it shocked for a bit and then regained his posture.

"Πίσω στο πλοίο!" he shouted at his crew and dragged me with him. As we were passing Antoni he signaled him to follow us. Antoni looked at Chevalle which nodded. We boarded the ship and it started sailing away.

Antoni and I were waiting in Stavro's office until he had given orders to his crew and we had a good distance between us and the Fancy, Chevalles ship. Stormed into his cabin and started yelling at Antoni.

"Πιστεύεις αυτήν την ψεύτρα! Από ότι ξέρουμε μπορεί να είναι ψεύτικο το δαχτυλίδι ή και να το έκλεψε!" he said not realising that I could understand most of the things that he was saying.

"She knows greek Stavro. If you do not believe her then have a look at her ring. If it is a fake then it is a pretty good one and also can't you see how similar you two look?" Antoni said and Stavro just glared at him. He slowly approached me and took the ring that I had put in my palm. He sat on his desk and started examining it slowly

* * *

 **Δεν θέλεις να το κάνεις αυτό Σταύρο, πίστεψέ με, δεν θες= You don't want to do that Stavro, believe me, you don't**

 **Γιατί δεν θέλω Αντώνη; = Why don't I want to Antoni?**

 **Κοίτα το δαχτυλίδι! ΚΟΙΤΑ ΤΟ! = Look at the ring! LOOK AT IT!**

 **Πίσω στο πλοίο! = Back at the ship!**

 **Πιστεύεις αυτήν την ψεύτρα! Από ότι ξέρουμε μπορεί να είναι ψεύτικο το δαχτυλίδι ή και να το έκλεψε! = You believe that liar! For all we know that could be a fake ring or she could have stolen it!**

 **Ok so I was planning on doing something different next chapter. I won't tell you you will just have to wait and see what that is and what will be Stavros's reaction about the ring. If you have any questions just review or PM me.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Here is another chapter up. I just want to say thank for the reviews, the favourites and the follows.**

 **Don't hesitate to ask any questions.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my Ocs**

* * *

Chapter 7

Stavros POV

I examined the ring. It was just as my grandfather had described it to me. It was a thick silver ring with details of waves on it. In the centre of the waves was a blood red ruby. But the most important question I had was if it had the G mark under the part where the ruby was. I had a look inside and I saw it. It was there. Not many people knew about that. It was actually the Gerakari ring.

"Maria... it really is you." I said and I started to tear up. I got up and ran over to her and hugged her, she hesitated at first but soon hugged me back. When we parted she looked at me confused.

"You know English?" she asked me and I just chuckled.

"Yes. Cant='t you remember? Our mother was English. We used to live with her but then she got ill and we went to live with our father. We would visit her often. You and father were on your way there when the-the incident happened. I had decided to stay behind with our παππού. Don't you remember all of this?" I said. I was now confused. She looked down at her feet as she shuffled them. She sighed and sat down. I looked at Antoni and he just nodded at me. So I sat down and she told me everything,from the Governor taking her all the way to her , Jack Sparrow and another guy saving her 'sister'. She even told me about her adventures with Jack Sparrow.

Marias POV

We sat down and I told him everything, only that instead of telling him that I had a relationship with Jack I said that I had a friendship. Once I had Mentioned his Name he had Immediately asked me if I had been in a relationship with him, his face had been a mixture of worry and anger. So I simply had shook my head and told him it was friendship.

Time flew and we had totally forgot about Antoni. I then suddenly remembered that he had mentioned that he had stayed with παππού.

"Wait. You said you stayed with παππού? I remember him faintly. Is he still alive or has he died?" I asked him and he chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Yes he is alive. I think he will even outlive us. He lives now in a small house in Corfu. I know it might seem weird but he hates Greece being under the Turks so he has decided to stay there because he is close. Plus the majority of the people talk greek. Hey would you like to go and see him?" he asked me and I squalled like a little girl.

"YES! Yes. I'd love to go." I was going to meet the rest of the family that I had left.

He got up smiling and went out. I could hear him giving orders to the crew. I was so happy that I would meet my family. The quicker I got that over with the quicker I could get back to Jack.

* * *

 _On the Black Pearl_

once they had enough distance from the Pelagosto island Jack went into his cabin. Will followed him noticing something was wrong about his behaviour, but then he remembered something else.

"Jack? Where's Maria?" he asked once he entered Jacks cabin and didn't see her there. Jack ignored him and pretended to do something else. That's when Will realised that something was wrong.

"Sorry? What did you say? I didn't hear ya." he said once he found a bottle of rum. Will went and took away his rum. Jack started retaliating. Then Will grabbed his shoulders and made Jack look at him.

"I said What. Happened. To. Maria." he said. Jack pulled away from him and huffed.

"She's gone." he said in a whisper. Will though had heard him.

"What?..." he sat down on Jacks bed and was trying to understand things. "Where did she go?" he asked Jack and Jack went to a draw next to his bed and took out his piece of paper and threw it at Will. Will caught it and unfolded it.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I am leaving, not because of you you but because I need to find out about my past, my family. I am going to the Mediterranean, please don't come and look for me. Want to do this on my own. I need to do this on my own. I knew you wouldn't let me go so I decided to go on my own. I still love you, yes Jack I love you more than anything else, but please try to understand me. I will come back to you and I hope that you would have forgave me. If not then, then I will leave you alone._

 _Love Maria._

 _P.S. Please behave yourself and listen to Mr. Gibbs. I have told him to look out for you. And no I had not told him that I was going so don't shout at him._

"Jack I'm sure that she'll come back to you." Will said and Jack just shrugged.

"I don't care. She can come back if she wants to. I don't mind I never cared." he said.

"Jack I know you don't mean that."

"Go Will" Will stayed there.

"Just. Go!" he said with and angry. Will sighed and left Jacks cabin. Jack sat there, alone, drinking rum trying to forget that he ever had feelings for Maria, denying that he ever had them.

* * *

 **So what did you think of my addition? I'm planning on adding another scene like that in the future. Plus we have finally seen what the letter Maria wrote contained. What do you think about Jack feelings? Good? Bad? Should I show him like that again?.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I am so sorry that I have not updated recently. I'll say the truth I just couldn't bring my self to do so and that's why I am saying sorry once more. Translations will be in the end. I also really want to thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Marias POV

After a few hours we were at a small cove. It was beautiful there. You could tell that there was a another cove as well at the other side of the thin piece of land in front of us. Over looking the cove was a big hill that could even be called a small mountain. I was mesmerized. Stavros, Antoni and I entered the longboat while the crew stayed aboard. The boys where rowing us to the beach. Once I stepped foot on the beach I walked through some bushes and saw another cove, a much bigger cove that was quite windy. The beach here was sandy in comparison to the stony and rocky beach of the cove that I had originally seen. Antoni and Stavro came up behind me and they chuckled at my expression. Stavro grabbed me by the hand.

"This way" he said and we started walking up this narrow path that you could tell wasn't used much.

After a while of walking we arrived at the top of that hill. In front of us was a small village. Stavro walked ahead and went into the firsts houses garden. He walked straight up to the door and knocked it. I looked at Antoni and saw that he had the same confused expression as me. I slowly walked up to where Stavro was. I looked and saw that at the door way stood an old man. The man looked at me and said something to Stavro. I stepped closer to them, close enough so I could hear and make out what they were saying.

"Παππού από εδώ ο Αντώνης και η Μαρία, η Μαρία είναι η..." he never got to finish because the old man had interrupted him.

"Μαρία..." he said so quietly that I had barely heard it. He walked towards me and I looked at Stavro. He looked at me as well and nodded. I ran up to him and hugged him.

" Παππού!" I said once we hugged. I had finally met the only other family except Stavro that I had. He was my grandfather and he was really old so we had to go inside so that he could sit down. As I entered the house I saw that it was really plain and simple. The furniture was wooden. He had a sofa and a table, he also had a fire place in the centre of the room. That was in the main room. In the other room was just a bed and a desk with a chair. The house was cold and small. We all sat on the sofa and on the carpet that was on the floor. I had obviously sat next to him. He took my hand and looked at the ring. He took it off.

" Αχχχ, πόσο καιρό έχω να το δω αυτό. Την τελευταία φορά που το είδα το έδινα στον πατέρα σας." he said and then gave it back to me. I had practised my greek even more when I was with my brother and his crew been as they only talked greek so I understood what he had just said.

We sat there for a while and I told him my story, well the same story that I told and Stavro. After that we just sat there and talked for hours. Slowly we all went to sleep. Antoni and Stavro in the shed outside, my grandfather in his room and I on the sofa.

I laid there trying to sleep but I could not. I was watching the flames of the fire. I always had liked looking at the flames. It was like I was in a trance. I sat there thinking about Jack again. I would be going back to him soon. But what will he do? Will he accept me or will he just tell me to leave. I can't go back to Elizabeth. I would have to either stay at Tortuga or come back here.

Suddenly I was broke out of my thoughts from a voice.

"Τον αγαπάς. Αυτό είναι σίγουρο, αλλά αυτός σαγαπάει;" I turned to look at the doorframe of my grandfathers room and saw him standing there looking at me.

"Δεν ξέρω τι λές. Ποιόν αγαπάω;" he simply chuckled and came and sat next to me.

"Αυτόν το Τζάκ. Και πριν ρωτήσεις πως το ξέρω θα σου πω ένα πράγμα. Έχω και γω ερωτευθεί" he said and I just sighed.

We ended up staying up all night talking about Jack, my grandmother and my parents. Apparently the had met when my father had decided to go there to learn the language. He said that my father had big plans of being known and outside of the Mediterranean, he wanted to be known and at the Caribbean. Apparently the new world had fascinated him. So that's how they had met and even though they lived far away from each other they stall got to have 2 children. Me and my brother. That made me get my hopes up that Jack might actually still love me and that we will be Just like we used to.

The morning had come and Stavro and Antoni had woke and joined us. We ate and Stavro said that we had to go. I didn't like leaving him but sadly we couldn't stay for more than a night at a time because of the villagers getting scared.

After the long way back we finally boarded the ship.

"Were going to the Caribbean." Stavro said. I was shocked.

"Why?" me and Antoni asked at the same time.

"I have a job to do. Someone to meet. They will help with the ring. They will unlock its powers and show us how to use them. Παππού doesn't know how to use it's powers or maybe he just doesn't want us to use them. That person will help us." he said and entered his cabin locking the door behind him. Who was this person Stavro was on about and why does he want the powers so much?

* * *

 **So that was it. Again sorry for not updating. Here are the translations:**

 **Παππού από εδώ ο Αντώνης και η Μαρία, η Μαρία είναι η...= Grandad this is Antoni and Maria, Maria is...**

 **Μαρία...= Maria...**

 **Παππού!= Grandad!**

 **Αχχχ, πόσο καιρό έχω να το δω αυτό. Την τελευταία φορά που το είδα το έδινα στον πατέρα σας.= Uhh, it's been a long time since I've seen this. Last time I saw this I was giving this to your father.**

 **Τον αγαπάς. Αυτό είναι σίγουρο, αλλά αυτός σαγαπάει;= You love him. That's for sure, but does he love you?**

 **Δεν ξέρω τι λές. Ποιόν αγαπάω;= I don't know what your on about. Who do I love?**

 **Αυτόν το Τζάκ. Και πριν ρωτήσεις πως το ξέρω θα σου πω ένα πράγμα. Έχω και γω ερωτευθεί= That Jack guy. And before you ask me how do I know it I'll tell you one thing. I've been in love as well.**

 **Don't forget to review. Who do you think is the person that Stavro was on about is? Tell me.**

 **\- D is for Dreams**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again so I don't have much to say except that this chapter will be a little different. Don't be afraid to ask me any questions.**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Tortuga_

Elizabeth's POV

James and I were walking towards the Black Pearl. We spotted Jack. "Captain Sparrow!" I shouted at him. He turned his head and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Come to join my crew lad? Welcome aboard." he hadn't recognised me.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Jack and Gibbs, that was next to Jack, froze. I really wanted to laugh because he would probably be thinking that I was a guy. James next to me started to silently laugh and I elbowed him to stop.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea." he said. I was really confused. What had happened with Maria? But I could find that out later.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." I corrected him. He then, finally, decided to turn around.

"Elizabeth?" he turned towards Gibbs again and ordered him to hide the rum. It seemed that he still hadn't forgotten.

"These clothes do not flatter you. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." why was he acting like this? And why wasn't Maria here.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" he looked at me sadly and stepped closer to me.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me... poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones crew." Wait what? Who is Davy Jones and what is Will doing in his crew. Wait wasn't he a myth or something?

"Davy Jones?" James asked and then vomited once more. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Jack looked at him.

" You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" he asked him. They were both now ignoring me and were bickering at each other.

"You hired me!" James groaned. "I can't help it if you standards are lax!" jack then acted like the child that he has always been.

"You smell funny!" I was angry now. They were both ignoring me and I had questions that needed answering.

"Jack!" I shouted to get his attention. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked me quite loudly.

"All I want is to find Will." Jack froze at this statement. He suddenly looked at me quite intrigued.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" I was confused at Jacks question. Of course that's what I wanted the most. I wanted to find Will and I would everything I could do to find him.

"Of course." Jack pulled out his compass and told me that to find Will I would have to find a chest that contained Davy Jones heart in it. I hope that there isn't a real heart in there and that it's just a metaphor for something. James seemed not to believe him but I did. I had to. He was the only hope I had if I wanted to Will.

"How would we find it?" I asked him and Jack just starred at me and gave me his compass.

"With this! My compass is unique." James looked at me and said.

" 'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Jack then proceeded to explain to us that his compass was special because it didn't point north, but to what you wanted the most in the world.

"Jack. Are you telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Every word luv. And what you want most in the world is to find the chest of Davy Jones. Is it not?"

"To save Will"

"by finding the chest of Davy Jones." he said left the compass and ran.

I opened it and the needle started to spin like crazy until suddenly it just stopped. We then went on the Black Pearl. We would soon be leaving to find the chest of Davy Jones so that I can save Will. I also had to remember to go and speak to Maria or if I could not find her ask Jack about her.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but I thought it would be nice to have a little break from Maria's journey and story. So what did you think? Did you like it?.**

 **-D is for Dreams.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. So I know that the last chapter was quite short. I promise that this one will be longer.**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only my oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Marias POV

Stavro is in his cabin now. He had just told me that we are going to the Caribbean. I did not understand what he was saying about the ring and some powers. All I could think of was that I would be seeing my Jack again. Even and if it's for a bit. I ran to Antoni to tell him the good news.

"Antoni, Antoni! Were going back. I'm going back!" Antoni turned around from the ropes that he had been tying and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Πλάκα κάνεις ;" he said and I shook my head. He hugged me and I laughed.

"No, I'm going to see him again. Even if he denies me I'll just have to stay as a crew member and try and convince him. I will do anything. I missed him so much that- that I would even go to the end of the world to prove it." I said and Antoni just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't say that Maria. If he does love you then he will be happy that would have returned and he wouldn't have broke up with you. Plus even and if he brakes up with you you will always have me and don't forget and Stavro. I have an idea why don't we go and celebrate you going back?" he smirked and I nodded.

We casually walked down. Once we saw that nobody was down there we rushed into the cellar. We went and we grabbed 2 bottles of rum each.. I opened the door slightly and saw that someone was there doing something that I couldn't see, cleaning I think. I gasped and closed the door.

"There's someone there." I said and then giggled. We were acting like children that we sneaking around. Well actually that's exactly what we were doing.

"I guess then that we'll just have to stay here." he said and laughed with me. I slid down and sat. I took a sip.

"Do you want us to ask questions and find out more about each other?" Antoni asked as he gulped down half the bottle of rum. I looked at him.

"What? I haven't had rum in a while." he said and I just laughed at him.

"OK. I start. Have you ever been in a relationship?" I asked him and he just laughed.

"Easy, of course I have" he looked at me in thought. I was a bit afraid now. What would he ask me? Did I have to answer his question? No I doubt that he would force me to answer.

"Aha. So are you ready? Have you ever stolen anything before you met Jack? And if yes what?" that was better than what I expected.

"Yes I had stolen something before I met Jack. I had sneaked out and I had gotten bored so I decided to see if I could steal anything. I mean even if I was caught they wouldn't be able to say anything to anyone because I was the daughter of the Governor. So I went into a book store. I didn't get caught so I continued sneaking out and stealing after that. It was something interesting."

He was shocked. I laughed at his reaction. I drank some rum as I was thinking of another question. I suddenly smirked.

"Tell me about your worst fear and explain on it." he didn't like this question. No man liked this question. It made them look 'weak'. But I was surprised by his answer.

"My worst fear is drowning in the deep sea. I absolutely hate the storms because I am so afraid that I am going to fall in. It's weird isn't it that I decided to become a pirate even though I hate, no I fear the deep sea. But what can I say. My love for it must have surpassed the fear. The idea of freedom has helped me cope with it. There you got your answer. Now don't tell anyone. Please." he said. He was afraid of the deep sea and more specifically drowning in it. But I can sea his perspective. The sea is so deep and dark that we do not know what is in there. Not many people know actually. But why choose a job that mostly involved living on a boat that was in the sea. But that was me. I liked having 'crazy' people in my life, Jack, Antoni, Elizabeth.

This continued for hours until we were drunk, really drunk.

Stavros POV

I was in my cabin sitting down. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. It was one of the members of my crew.

"Εεεε, Καπετάνιε. Ήθελα να σας πω, πως, πως, εεε. Καπετάνιε δεν έχουμε δει την αδελφή σας από όταν φύγαμε." WHAT! my sister hadn't been seen since we left? How could they loose her? Why are the telling me now? Hadn't they noticed her missing earlier? I banged my fist on my desk and dismissed him. I got up and decided to go and look for her myself. I couldn't trust those idiots.

The first place that I decide to look at her cabin. I had a look she wasn't there. I know. I could go and see if she's with Antoni or if he knows at least where she is. I left and looked all over the deck. He was nowhere. I went and asked Spiro if he had seen him.

"Σπύρο, έχεις δει τον Αντώνη;" he looked at me confused.

"Όχι. Έχω να τον δω από το μεσημέρη περίπου. Γιατί;" I just shook my head. He hadn't been seen either. That was weird. Where they together? Had Maria kept a secret from me? I went to have a look down. I went to open the door of the cellar when I could hear laughter from inside. I slowly opened it to see a very drunk Maria and very drunk Antoni sitting on the floor surrounded from empty rum bottles.

"Maria, come on it's time to go to sleep." they turned to look at me. Maria whinned.

"But Stavro! I-I don't want tooooo." I went over to pick her up and told Antoni go to sleep it off aswell. He nodded and tried to get up and he couldn't. He laughed.

"I'll just stay-stay here." he said and curled up and went to sleep. I turned to look at Maria and saw that she was asleep already. I picked her up. As I put her down on the bed she asked.

"Jack?" I was confused. "When will I see Jack again? I want to see him again." she mumbled. Jack? As in Jack Sparrow? I was confused but decided to let her sleep. I would ask her tomorrow.

* * *

 **So that is that chapter. Maria got drunk and slipped up. What do you think I going to happen next? Review and tell me, and also tell me and your opinion if you want.**

 **-D is for Dream.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello so I'm sorry for not updating frequently for the last few months. I just don't feel as inspired and motivated as I used to, not just in writing, in my life as well. So I have been asked to write the greek dialogue in english and i realised that that would be easier for you especially in this chapter. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to ask any questions if you want to.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

Chapter 11

English

 _Greek_

Marias POV

I woke up and had a really bad head ache. I knew that feeling that I was having. I had gotten drunk last night. Suddenly I started remembering. I had been drinking with Antoni. I sat up and looked around me. I was in my cabin. Sat in the chair in the corner sleeping was Stavro. I slowly got up and walked over to him. I shacked him lightly and he woke up straight away and stood up.

"Maria..." he started to say something but I just groaned and sat in the chair that he was in. I looked around the room and spotted some drinkable water. I pointed to it and Stavro just sighed and went and to get it for me. He walked over and took a mug and put it in the water and then passed it to me.

"You know you act like a child when your drunk and when you are hungover." he said and laughed at me. "You can't hold much drink down can you?" he said and I just scowled at him.

"I wasn't that bad and I actually had a whole bottle without getting drunk so that's improvement."he laughed a bit more and then got serious.

"Maria, last night you were asking about a Jack. Actually you were asking when will you see him again and you also stated that you want to see him again. Maria. Is that Jack, Jack Sparrow?" he asked me. Oh,no. What had I said last night?

"Umm, yes it was Jack Sparrow. You see I have missed his company. We had... bonded a lot the time we were together and I forgot to tell him that I was leaving so... yeah he doesn't really know where I am or if I am alive. That is why I want to see him again. He would have been really confused and I want to explain everything to him." I said hoping that he believed me.

He looked at me for a while. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes that felt like hours to me. He was reading me to see if I was lying. He finally sat down on my bread and looked at me in the eye.

"Your lying." he said and crouched a bit towards me. I was a bit shocked that he realised that I lied, but then I expected him to know. I mean he is my brother and also a pirate.

"What gave me away?" I said and laughed nervously. He looked at me and I saw that he didn't like the idea that I lied to him.

"Well for starters you were fidgeting with your fingers. Secondly you were looking at me but you were blinking faster than usual, I used to do that as well, but then I got better at lying."he said and I just blushed. Nobody had realised when I lied before. I guess nobody had ever wanted to know before.

"Ok. Yes, I was lying."

"So who is that Jack?" he asked me and I just laughed.

"I didn't lie about who Jack was." I said and he frowned. Ok that was a bad thing to do. I shouldn't have laughed. "He, umm, is Jack Sparrow." I said now nervously. My laughter from earlier had gone. "I didn't actually lie, I just rephrased something." I said and he just sat there silently, like he was trying to make me explain, and what he did worked.

"Me and Jack, Jack and I we were, we were Intimate? Together? You can call it whatever you want. But the thing is that I didn't tell him that I was going because he wouldn't have let me leave without him and I wanted to do this on my own. There! Are you happy now? I told you the truth." I said and stormed out of my cabin before he could react, not caring that the light was blinding. I hated it when people made me do stuff that I wasn't comfortable with.

I went and climbed up to the crows nest. I needed to be alone. I would eventually come down, but I had to show Stavro that I didn't like what I told him some way, okay I lied to him but I have a right to.

* * *

I stayed there for a few hours. At some point I had heard Antoni asking Stavro if he knew where I was and decided that it was time to come down and stop acting like a 'child'. I climbed down and decided that I would go and say sorry to Stavro.

I went to his cabin to check if he was there first. I knocked and heard him saying " _Come in_ " I opened the door.

" _Can I come in?_ " I asked him and he looked up from the book he was reading.

" _Yes_ " he said plainly and placed his book down on his bed. I entered and went and sat down on his bed.

" _Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted, I just don't like it when people make me feel uncomfortable."_

" _You don't have to apologize. I understand it. But still you lied to me and I don't understand why!"_

" _Because how would you react if you knew that your sister was in a relationship with Jack Sparrow? I didn't want you to think that I was just a common whore that fell for the ploy and the looks of Captain Jack Sparrow. Tell me would have believed me if I had told you the truth? Would you have believed that I wasn't a common whore?"_ I finally had told him the reason. I waited for him to say anything but he didn't. I decided that HE could come and talk to ME if he wanted to. I opened the door to leave and as I opened it I saw some of the crew members stuck to the door, obviously trying to listen to what we had been talking about. I must have started shouting at some point and caught their attention. I shook my head and went to my cabin.

* * *

 **So that was this chapter. Stavro finally knows the truth. So tell me what you think about it. Don't be afraid to ask questions. Review.**

 **\- D is for Dream**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So this part of the series is slowly coming to an end. There are only a few chapters left. If you have any Questions don't be afraid to ask me.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 12

 _Greek_

English

Marias POV

Days have passed and Stavro still hasn't came to talk to me. I normally stay in my cabin and I now only talk to Antoni and rarely to a crew member. He's really stubborn. Why can't he understand that it's his fault?

Antoni has told me that we are nearly at our destination. I hope we are still going to the Caribbean and that the revelation of my secret hasn't changed his mind. My stuff are all ready for me to leave. They have been for a few days now. I finally decide to exit my cabin. I go out and immediately close my eyes from the bright Caribbean sun. How I missed it. But sadly I was pulled out of my haze when someone bumped into me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was my brother. I didn't know what to do. Should I stay here and let him have a chance to talk to me or should I leave like the stubborn little child that I have been the last few days, yes I do know that I might have acted like a child but what can I say, that's who I am. He opened his mouth to talk to me but before he could even say something he was interrupted by someone shouting at him telling him that we were ready to go. I was confused at where we were. In front of us was a swamp like place. It looked like it was something like a river but creepier. Stavro just sighed and pulled me with him on to a longboat.

After a few minutes we arrived at a little creepy wooden shack. My brother ordered for everyone to stay back and he pulled me up and out of the longboat. Once we were out he turned and saw that Antoni was still inside sitting down. He sighed. " _And you_ " he whispered and I was surprised to see Antoni getting up.

Stravro was in front with me behind him and last was Antoni. I turned and looked at Antoni as we were entering the shack and he just shook his head at me. I don't know what exactly he was saying but I think he meant don't ask. So I stayed quiet and entered.

Inside you could see loads of small and big thing that were probably used for some kind of magic, voodoo maybe? Anyway, there was also in the middle set up a table and chairs. In the far end you could see another small room with a bed. At the side there were stairs that obviously led to an upstairs. I turned my attention away from the place and towards my brother and Antoni. My brother looked lay back but I could tell that he was a bit anxious. There was nothing else to really tell about him. Antoni on the other hand looked anxious and a bit scared? I wonder why. I went and sat down on a chair.

As I sat down I didn't notice a woman with a dark compilation and dreadlocks. She was wearing a worn sown dress and a shawl.

"Hello my dear Stavro and Antoni. Welcome back. Oh Maria welcome, I knew ya would come. I'm Tia Dalma." as she was introducing her self at me the boys turned towards each other and said at the same time

" _Again! What does she mean again? You've been here before?"_ I couldn't understand what was happening but it was hilarious. I started laughing like a hyena. Everyone turned to look at me. I just shook my head.

"Hush now boys. What da ya want Stavro?" Tia asked my brother and he stopped looking at me and looked seriously at Tia.

"I got the ring now tell me how to use it." he said quickly but sternly and demanding. I stopped laughing. What ring? My ring? Ok our family ring but it was given to me so it's mine, plus it's so important to me and has such a big meaning to me. Would he or Tia take it away from me? NO, it is the only thing that connects me with my father. I have no memories of him, I have nothing else of him or his except of this ring. Tia looked towards me and observed me for a little bit.

"Ya know I do not do things for free, but this is an exception, just for this once. It will no happen again, let just say that I am a bit qurious ma self." she said and exited the room and returned with a blanket and asked me "Did ya bring your stuff?" I shook my head why would I bring my stuff?

"No did I have to?" she looked at me confused. She looked like she went to answer me but Stavro spoke before her.

"Why would she have to bring her stuff? She has them at my ship where she is staying." Tia turned and looked at him.

"Well my dea' Stavro I do not tink that I can figure out the ring from a distance now can I?" he was confused but she then went on to explaining it to him. "I will need ya sista here with the ring to figure it out."

"Ok but why does my sister need to stay?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Who will I teach to use the ring once I figure out it's power?" Stavro started looking a bit angry now.

"Me. I do not want my sister involved in this. We leave the ring here and in a month I come back and if you've found out I'll stay here a few weeks to learn it. She comes with me." Tia just shook her head.

"It is not supposed to happen like that my dear Stavro. Yes you are to meet me in a month but it will not be here. Ya will undertand. Also it would be good if ya kept Antoni in ya crew. Trust me." she said and shooed my brother out.

I went up to Antoni and hugged him. "Be careful, it's a bit weird and dangerous here." he said to me. And I nodded.

"You be careful too." I said to him before he left.

* * *

 **Soo, Maria's finally at the Caribbean. She is at Tia Dalmas. I wonder what's going to happen next. Will Tia help her with the ring? And what did Tia mean when she said It's not supposed to be like that? How is it supposed to be? Review and tell me what you believe will happen.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Marias POV

I woke up confused. I wasn't on a boat anymore. I suddenly realised that I was not in a familiar place. But I remembered. I am back at the Caribbean. I will find Jack after I have finished with what Tia has to teach me. Once I have finished with that I will be back with him. That is the only reason why I chose to stay while my brother and Antoni left. I got up and started my day with finally changing my clothes after a nice wash. I found a bucket and started filling a barrell that was outside. The water was neither hot or cold. It was just right.

After I got ready I went and sat at the table. And I waited. I looked at all tha amazing and curious stuff that Tia had on the table. When I looked up she was sitting next to me. She was looking at me. It was weird being stared at by a person that I just met yesterday. I then decided to ask her what I have been waiting to find out.

"So... have you heard where Captain Jack Sparrow is now? Or what he's doing?" I asked and she laughed.

"Ahh, you are de ting that Jack Sparrow is incapable to claim as his own. Yes. I have seen him. Don't ya worry. Your paths will cross soon" she said and got up and went into one of the back rooms. I decided to follow her. I entered a room that could resembled a kitchen.

I just staid there watching her cooking something that smelled weird but nice? She started dishing whatever it was and I went back to the table. I felt a bit weird and akward just silently existing. So I decided to make small talk as we were having breakfast.

"What are you supposed to teach me ? To use the magic that the ring has?" she put down in front of me a plate which contained a piece of bred with some kind of light brown stuff on it. I looked at it and suddenly realised that I was very hungry so I decided to try it. I picked it up and bit in to it. It was good. I started eating it and I had finished it quite quickly.

"No. the magic of the ring needs a long time to be taught. No I just used that as an ecxuse so that your 'fate' can come true. Yeh see your help and presence are needed for a task that you will understand when the time comes. Until then you are my guest." she said and got up, picked up our plates and headed to the little kitchen that she had.

I was once more alone. I did not know what to do. So I went to look around the little place. I looke around the room that I was in and all I could see was little trinkets and jars full of stuff that I did not want to know what they are. I slowly start making my way towards the stairs so that I can look around and upstairs. But as I steped on the first step it creaked and Tia came running out of the kitchen.

"No! Ye are not allowed to go up dere. Upstairs is somewhere dat you are not allowed to go. Dere are stuff dat you are not allowed to do an dat is one of dem! You lisen carefully. You do not defy da rules dat I will tell ya now. Ok?" I nodded. I was terryfied. An angry Tia was really scary and it took a lot to scare me, I mean I wasn't scared of cursed pirates, but still... She was terryfying.

"First of all you do not, I repeat you do not go upstairs. Secondly you do not leave here without me while you are under my care! You are aloud to go out on the porch a bit but until there, no further. You are not to disturb me if I have clients, unless it is very important. That is it. Those are the rules. If you disobey them they will be consequences. So go and do... stuff... that you usually do and I will go upstairs."

I nodded afraid to even say my opinion. She got up and went upstairs silently. So I went back to looking around, but this time I wouldn't just superficially look. I would explore everything. I would do all of that as quiet as I could because I sure do not want to annoy Tia.

I ignored all the jars after reading the first label, worm tea which had a little note on the bottom of the tag explaining that it was actually what comes out of... the behind of the worms. What was rather interesting was the jewelry that she had. They were mostly rings and necklaces. I also found some letters adressed to a Calypso? I didnt want to open them. I knew that if my letters were somewhere hidden and were found by someone I wouldn't want them to open them. So I didn't. I looked aroun some more and found a cage that was empty and a pair of boots that looked like Barbossas? Wow either I am hallusinating from the unconsious quilt or I am going crazy. I'll rather believe it's the first one. Bored I decided that I would look at the rest tomorrow or even another day. I sat down and slowly hummed a song that I will never forget. I never could remember the lyrics but I always had that vague memory of someone singing it to me. I have always sang it when I felt lonely. Even though Tia Dalma was here I felt lonely. I had always been surrounded by people I knew and trusted but there was something about her that made me not trust her much. I don't know. She took me in, she knows my brother, Antoni and Jack but still, something is telling me that she is hidding something. Something big.

* * *

 **So I have not updated in a while, I know. I was planning on updating the story before Christmas but I had loads of school work, exams to read for and assignments... what can I say I will try and post the last chapter or two in a few days, maybe a week. It is good to be back and I hope you like this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. So this will be the last chapter and the longest. Be warned they will be loads of POV changes. After this I will start writing the next story in the series.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 14

Marias POV

A few days had passed from when I had arrived and I had already explored the place twice. And when I say the place I mean the hut the swamp like water and the forrest around it, all with Tia's knowledge and supervision, well mostly I did do some looking around outside without her supervision but she had agreed so I just took the chance. I was now officially bored and I have ran out of things to do. On the boat or at Port Royal there was always something to do but here... nothing, absolutely nothing! NOTHINGGGGG!

I am so bored that I think Tia has noticed. I am sitting at the table and have emptied one of her smaller jars of sand on the table and I am drawing patterns in it. I hear a sigh from behind me and I see Tia standing there looking at me.

"Bored already? Do not worry. Why don't you go outside and read a book? I found one that you might like." she said and she gave me a rather big book. I opened the book and saw that it was a book on myths. It had different myths from different places. Egypt, Ancient Greece, Norway, you name it it seemed to have it. So I thanked her and curious walked outside to read it. I sat up against the wall of the hut outside. I opened the book at a random page and started reading a myth about a sea goddess called Calypso.

After a while of reading different myths mostly about Calypso I felt my self falling asleep so I decided to not fight it and go asleep. I mean what harm would that cause?

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Wills POV

How could Elizabeth and Jack just betray me like that. I can understand Jack but Elizabeth? I loved her. We were ready to get married. And Jack I thought he was still in love with Maria by the way he acted or was it just all an act? Maybe that was why she really left him. I know I shouldn't be talking about him like this because I just witnessed him sacrifice him self for us, which was weird, but I can't just forget what I just saw happen.

We were now getting closer to Tia Dalmas hut. It was visible. I could faintly see a figure sitting down outside of it and as we got a bit closer I realised it was sleeping. I was confused but just shook it off and decided to get the roap ready so I can get out of the longboat and tie it up. I got up , got it ready and jumped out of the boat when it was close enough. I tied it and turned to look at the girl that I had seen earlier and reacognised her. She was Maria. Gasps were heared behind me but I ignored them and like the brother that I felt I was I picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Tia saw me straight away and pointed me to the direction of a bed where I lay her on it. As I did she started waking up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She finally looked at me and wrapped her arms around me. I had missed her.

"I missed you" she said

"Me too Maria, me too. Why did you leave Jack? I found him and he said you had left." I felt her nod and she pulled away and smiled at me.

" I found my family"

Marias POV

I felt like I was being carried and I was put down on a bed. I wke up and looked around to see who had done it and saw... Will! I quickly put my arms around him and hugged him. He would always be a brother to me and I wanted to find out what I had missed. To tell him what I had found out. I had missed him.

" I missed you" I said.

"Me too Maria, me too. Why did you leave Jack? I found him and he said you had left." it was time to tell him. So I nodded sat up again, smiled proudly and told him what I was planning on telling him earlier.

"I found my family" he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heared me. I found the family that I have left. Well my biological one anyway. You know that you and Elizabeth will always be my brother and sister." he just shook his head and smiled.

" I don't mind. At least your back now." he said. Now it my turn to get the answers to my questions.

" How is Elizabeth? Jack? Are you married yet?" he suddenly looked panicked but quickly hid it and answered me.

" No we are not married. Our marriage was... interrupted. I will tell you the details another time. Elizabeth is... ok and umm Jack, well Jack. Look I can't tell you do you want to go to the table so that maybe someone else can. Because I can't." I looked and for the first time noticed that at around the table everyone else was sitting and Tia was getting drinks ready. They all looked sad. I started panicking now.

" he found someone else isn't it. Where is he?"

I got off my bed and slowly walked to a chair and sat down. I looked at everyone and nobody was looking back until I asked them what had happened to Jack. Gibbs looked at me and said something that I never imagined hearing.

"He was eaten by the Kraken." I was shocked. I looked at everyone that was now looking at me with an apologetic kind of look. I looked at Elizabeth but she turned her head and didn't look at me I finally turned and looked at Will.

"Is it true?" I asked, he nodded and came over and hugged me while I cried.

Once I stopped crying Tia came over with the drinks. I took the cup, sipped and realised it was rum. I immediatelly gulped it down. It burned but I wanted it, no needed it. I was now sitting on my own and Will was sitting on a the other chair opposite me.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Maria, Elizabeth..." I heard Will start and Tia suddenly popped up and interrupted him.

"Would you do it? Hmmmm?" she looked at me and Elizabeth. "What would you do? Hmmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious Pearl?" everybody stood up and said "Aye!" satisfied she continued "All right, but if you're going to brave, the weird and haunted shores at worlds end... then, you will need a captain who knows these waters" she slowly walked towards me and a skeleton monkey, Jack, jumped down the stairs and footsteps could be heared. I was so curious to find out who was coming down the stairs that I was banned to go up. So I turned and looked. Nooo , no,no,no,no,NO! It couldn't be him he was dead. Jack shot him. In front of me stood Barbossa.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" he said and bit a green apple and laughed tha menacing, evil laughter that he had.

I suddenly got very angry and just went and grabbed a blanket and pillow and went outside. I saw the longboat and decided that that was where I was going to sleep tonight. How dare he called the Pearl his ship! I can't believe that he was what was hiding upstairs.! Ughhh. I decided that I would sleep and that I would resolve all of this tomorrow with a much calmer demeanor.

* * *

 _The next morning_

I woke up in my bed. I guessed that Will probably carried me in. I looked around and everybody was getting ready to go somewhere. I was confused and then Tia came up to me and said

"Go get your stuff ready. We're going." she said and left. I did what she said even though I was angry at her for hidding and probably bringing Barbossa, in some weird way, back to life.

As I packed stuff up I got up and as I started walking I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Barbossa. I went to go but he grabbed me and stopped me. I turned to tell me to let him go but he looked at me spomewhat apologetically and said

" What happened and ye weren't with Jack. I knew ye were together and I knew ye were downstairs. Did he leave ye for another lass?" he said and I just exploded at him

" No! I left him and now I found out he's dead. So I would advise you not to talk to me unless you want to be dead again." I stormed off angrily and joined the other on the longboat.

* * *

 **Ok that was the ending of this one. I will start writing the next one in a while and if you have any ideas do not be afraid to Review or PM me them. You never know I might add them in so bye for now. See you in a while!**

 **\- D is for Dream**


End file.
